Kill the Base
Kill the Base is fourth Episode of Akame ga Kill!: Kurotama. Plot The member of Skull Hunter discussed about Black Soul. Kano idea was kill the leader, but Firu thougth that was a bad idea, because if they kill the leader, than can come the new leader and Maybe he is worse than old leader. Shirome suggested that they told The Capital about Black Soul. Akame want told The Capital, too, but she has known to few about Black Soul, also if she told about Black Soul, Akame don't known where is the base and when the Black Soul attack. But Kano can helped Akame and Firu by find out the base of Black Soul. He taked the dogtags of Black Soul and put on The Migthy Book: Volumen and the page transformation in to the map, that showed the base of Black Soul. Akame want gone to the base of Black Soul. but Mero want go tomorrow to the base of Black Soul. Akame accepted that they gone tomorrow to the base and she goes to sleep. The Nigthmares starts again in her dreams. She dreamed about hers sister Kurome, She run from Akame away. Akame followed Kurome, than came 8 masked People and asked to akame “ Why you killed your own sister, that you love. „ than the 8 People attacked akame, but she killed everyone. Suddently every masked People lost the mask and akame was shocked, because the 8 People was Leone, Mine, Tatsumi, Bulat, Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea and Susanoo. Akame heard kuromes scream and she run to her. Akame seen Kurome sat on the rock and she cry. Akame gone by the bloody puddle to kurome. Akame hugged Kurome and she was happy and want cry, too, but suddently Evil Akame stabbed Kurome. Evil Akame looked to Akame and said: “ You aren't me. „ suddently Evil Akame stabbed Akame, then she has fallen in the sea of blood and drowned. suddently she wake up. Shirome asked Akame, that she has nigthmares. Akame hasn't wanted talk about her nigthmares and slept further. At the morning gone the whole group of Skull Hunter to base of Black Soul. There arrived, they thought this was just a kidding. There was a abandoned small hut. Firu, Akame and Shirome checked the small hut, they deactivate the Traps and found in the cellar a secred door. Mero has tron the door, there was a long corridor. Tinena and Shirome has stood the guard in the hut. Akame, Firu, Mero and Kano have gone to corridor. Later they form to two group. Akame and Firu gone to storage room and in the storage room was papers about Black Soul, Weapons and artifacts. Firu found four Red Diamond Tasks of the Fire Mammoths. Firu told Akame about Fire Mammoth, that one Task of Fire Mammoth can one Living thing to Revive, but The Problem is the person remaining life is being transmitted into dead body, that means the life of the person ends. Therefore hunted the empire every Fire Mammoth, the Task of the last Fire Mammoth was processed in ''The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza ''. This four Red Diamond Tasks of the Fire Mammoths are the last Task on the world. Akame was interested and Firu said, that this story was told by his uncle Daru. Akame found the paper of the New Empire. Mero and his young brother Kano sneaked in the conference room and thy eavesdropped hidden the Plan of Black Soul. The Leader of Black Soul called Uranumi told, that in 13 days they will attaked the The Capital bring the New better Empire. Mero and his brother was shocked and they remembered his Past. Mero and Kano were prisoner in the Empire time, they were arrested, because they have his own opinion and there was against Empire. The brothers was every day tortured. Mero has never change the mind but his brother Kano was physically and physically weaker. Kano has developed fears. Someday they tortured Kano almost to death, his brother Mero saves him and attacked the empire. Mero and Kano have become in 3 Days death penalty. Mero promised his brother that he protected him and everything will be fine. Then suddently they were acquitted, because the empire was fall. Since they have started a new life. Mero and Kano goal was stopped the new empire. The conference was end they sneaked out of the conference room. Mero and Kane met Akame and Firu and they talked about the infomation. Then came the Group of guardian. The guardian came to attacked. Mero, Kane, Akame and Firu taked theirs Weapon and they killed many Guards. Suddently one Guard shot to Kane, he falls on the ground and lost many blood. Mero was shocked and killed the Guard and taked his brother run to hut. Firu and Akame killed everyone and then they run to hut, too. Mero want save his young brother live, but Kano want that Mero left him back, Because Kano known that he not managed. Mero did not want it, but his brother told that he will die and nothing can help him. But Mero hasn't given up and run further. Then in the hut, Kano died on arms of his big brother. Mero, Shirome and Tinena wanted not believe this and Mero started wept. Shirome and Tinena mourned the death of Kano .In the same time came Akame and Firu back. Mero told Akame and Firu that Kano was dead and that he want with the information about Black Soul told The Capital, around destroy the evil organization. Later Uranumi hired the second Leader called , around killed Akame, Firu and The Skull Hunter. Characters *Akame *Firu *Kano *Shirome *Mero *Tinena *Kurome (In the Dream) *Leone (In the Dream) *Mine (In the Dream) *Tatsumi (In the Dream) *Bulat (In the Dream) *Sheele (In the Dream) *Lubbock (In the Dream) *Chelsea (In the Dream) *Susanoo (In the Dream) *Evil Akame (In the Dream) *Uranumi *Vic (Cameo) Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Episodes Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Episodes